Raine's Anatomy
by TimesHalt
Summary: A panic from Raine causes a spell to be cast and the dice to be rolled. This ime, everyone fights their own personal battle. The aftermath..will have to wait. Chapter 10 up.
1. Procedure 1: Why?

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS or Grey's Anatomy.

A/N: And here is the first chapter of Raine's Anatomy. I am going to work on another one of my stories, IF You Want to Bring Him Back later. Maybe later today, or later tomorrow, or whenever. But now here is…

Raine's Anatomy

Procedure One: Why?

_Sometimes we don't have any idea how we got here, or why we're here right now. That's the way I feel right now. Why am I here, and how? No memory of it, but I see people who I know, and they readily know me._

_We're at somewhere called "Earth". How original, naming a world after the ground they walk on. Yet these people have a much more advanced technology, things I haven't seen before, so you'd think they'd have a much more stellar name than "Earth". _

_But now, here I am, holding a scalpel, and just getting the idea of what the patient had diagnosed to him. He's already under the knife and is ready to…_

"What am I treating him for again?" Raine asked one of the nurses in the room.

"Inflammation of the pancreas. We have to make sure the fluid doesn't cause it to burst, and get into the bloodstream, as some of his veins are split open." The nurse nodded and awaited any other questions.

"How did that happen?"

"The man had a heart attack for some unknown reason, but his heart later resumed function, though much too quickly, which caused the veins…"

"To rupture and explode. The heart attack…give me some reasons. Now."

"Cholesterol ratings are normal, he doesn't take any drugs, and it's also known he has heart attacks like this before."

"You…" Raine pointed at an intern, "Find me any research of the patient's past operations. Do it fast, or it'll be your ass on this table."

"What should we do now, though?" a nurse asked.

"We're going to suture those veins first, so he doesn't die." Raine went through the procedure. People didn't use healing magic here, or any other sort of magic either. She continued, "We'll move on to the pancreas next, and we'll do some later examinations of the--"

The once-Professor was interrupted by a long beep. He was going through…

"Cardiac Arrest!" Raine grabbed the electrically-charged squares. She rubbed them together for a minute, to hold the charge. She slammed them down on the patient's open chest, "CLEAR!"

Nothing.

She began to sweat, "Charge again!" Once they were ready to shock again, Raine pressed hardly against the man's chest.

Still nothing.

"Dammit. Once more, now!" The squares were charged again, shocking the man but restoring the heartbeat.

"Thank God we brought the defibrillators in when we did."

"It was too close…"

Raine sutured the veins quickly and easily, not realizing how fast she was going, never losing the amazement of her own newly-found medical skills.

'Strange.' She thought, 'It seems that my healing arts potential has been formed into the things I am doing right now. But why does it feel…like they are still here?'

The woman removed the liquid the pancreas was oozing with the drain, and then cut it open. Oh, easy. Just a capillary burst. Oh, wait. Okay, two. No big deal. Hold…six…seven…eight.

"They're all beginning to burst! Give me the string to suture. Now!"

Another nurse tossed her the string and Raine began to stitch. It was amazing. She knew exactly what to do, but it was still such a rush! How long was this taking any--oh, she was done. No more adrenaline. Raine began to suture up her incisions.

"What should we do now?" a silent nurse asked.

"Someone needs to stay here and watch his heart. I'll have to stay as well, as interns only know from books; if anything truly bad happens, I'll be here to stop it."

"I can't…" the nurse who threw the strings to Raine said, "My children need to be taken care of, and my husband is leaving on a business trip early in the morning tomorrow."

"I'll stay!" a red-haired nurse yelled cheerfully, "Everyone knows I've got the best know-how of heart surgeries here anyway!"

The rest of the people nodded their heads, save Raine, who asked, "So you'll stay? Miss…?"

"Redjewel. Rubyi Redjewel." She then gave a shocked look at the Professor, who returned one.

They knew each other.

"Is something wrong?" a timid nurse asked.

"No. I was thinking about a small operation that could be done, but it would have turned out badly." Raine was a good liar when she needed to be.

"Yeah, and it's cold in here." Rubyi said, "It surprised me when we stopped the operation."

"Okay…"

The medical staff filed out of the operating room and Raine and Rubyi exited to a different spot.

"Rubyi Redjewel." The Professor knew this hyperactive young girl form the trial where Sheena was prosecuted for Zelos Wilder's death, but things had changed since then…

"How are you here, too?" Rubyi asked, "I thought I was the only one who was teleported here…"

"Where are we, anyways?" Raine asked, full of wonder of this new world.

"Well, I've learned that they made me an intern, a low medical grunt basically. But it seems you're an attending. Which means you're a higher-class doctor. And well, the only thing I really know is that I've rented a room at the Crescent Moon Inn, room 205. And I know how to get there, but when of think why I know that, my head hurts. So I can't really think of why…but I do know this is the Lione Reeve Hospital, and there's a _great_ Italian Ice store down the street!"

Raine too the last part away from her mind but stored the otherwise valuable information, "Anything else?"

"People don't use Gald here. Or staves, so they might think you walk with a cane, maybe…but anyways, people use this paper with ugly people on it called, 'Dollars' and they have numbers on them, representing how much they're worth. There's also coins worth a fourth, a tenth, a twentieth, and a hundredth of one dollar. Don't know why the hell they did that…but I remember it like this…"

She pulled out a piece of paper, whose contents were something alike to this:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How to Remember this Weird Money

A Piece of Paper by Rubyi Redjewel

Penny…………..a hundredth of a dollar……..1 cent.

Nickel…………..a twentieth of a dollar…wait, did I spell twentieth right?………5 cents.

Dime……………a tenth of a dollar…………10 cents

Quarter…………a fourth of a cent…………..25 cents.

A dollar…………one dollar. Doesn't buy much but is good spending on Italian Ice!…

A dollar is equal to:

100 pennies

10 dimes

20 nickels

4 quarters

I make…(Rubyi had covered this with her thumb, so it was unreadable)…so I should be well off!

Oh yeah, there are taxes, so always carry a few extra dollars because of that. Stupid.

DON'T LOSE THIS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…" Raine began to try to remember all this…complicated. Surgeries were so easy, but money was so hard to remember! What the hell is a penny? And who calls Gald "dimes"!

"I was frustrated by this, too…but we both have the day off tomorrow, so I'll help you out. I made a few copies, but I'm sure everyone here knows how to count money right. Did that sound good?" She handed Raine a copy.

"It sounded fine. Thank you…" The once-Professor took another sheet of wrinkled paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I hope Mr. Anderson will be alright…" Rubyi muttered.

"The man with the heart? He'll be fine when they get back the research…"

"You shouldn't refer to people that way. Patients have names, you know."

"Even so…he'll be alright, and I think that--"

"Miss Sage!" A man holding some papers came closer to the two women.

"Ah, hello, Vid." Rubyi lifted a hand to wave.

"Hello, Miss Redjewel. But anyways…Miss Sage, we've found out why the patient keeps going into cardiac arrest. He has a weak pulmonary vein that has been pumping some alveoli into his heart."

"What! Alveoli are in his heart! How!"

"It somehow created a high pressure suction that managed to get some in there. So it must have caused those capillaries to burst--"

"Both of you come with me. **NOW**."

Raine and the two following her rushed into the room.

"What do we do?" Rubyi asked, "An air sac is inside his heart!"

"Well calm down for a first." Raine suggested, "We'll just need to use the CT to find the alveoli in his heart, I'll excise it, clean it, then reattach it to the stem where it fell off. But before we do anything…Rubyi, start working on the pancreas. My guess is that those capillaries will burst very soon. You've got enough skill, make sure you can handle this. Vid, is it? Go get the necessary supplies and some other interns and nurses to help Mr…Mr…"

"Anderson."

"Exactly. Now, get to it!"

Raine began her incision on the heart…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: The first chapter is up. Better tell me what you think. As for the people looking forward to If You Want To Bring Him Back…don't worry, it'll be up soon. I just had to finally start this. And as for people who didn't know some of these terms, here's

Rubyi: Here's Rubyi. Okay…here it is:

Alveoli--air sacs located in the lung, How it got sucked up by a vein we don't know.

MRI--lets you look at patient's body

CT-- used for cardiothoracic surgery (Heart surgery)

Interns and Attending--- Okay, this the food chain of the hospital.

Lowest Highest

Nurses

(people who help during surgery. A lot more scrutinized than they should be.)

Interns(People like me. We're on our way to becoming residents, then attendings.)

Residents(Bosses of the interns. They choose what surgeries we're on.)

Attendings(bosses of residents. Play a big role in surgery).

Chief of Staff (Head honcho of hospital. Responsible for what goes on all over it.)

Rubyi: Anyways, here's a short bio on me

Rubyi Redjewel

Age: The author forgets(Rubyi: …ass.)

Gender: Female

Weapon: Knife

Description: Skilled at surgery. Should not be an intern, since she is just as skilled as Raine, but probably not…well…wherever these people are. In The Court Case, the story where Sheena was trialed for killing Zelos, Rubyi Redjewel was a lawyer, and had six sisters. She fought with a knife, and sometimes threw a scalpel into the fray. She is known for her hyperactive and witty demeanor, and may burst through in the oddest of ways. She once jumped through a window as an entrance. It is unknown how she got here, but it is known she loves Italian Ice and lives in an inn. She covered how much she gets paid, because as an attending, Raine makes more money than her, and so naturally, she was embarrassed. She shows great potential in the Lione Reeve Hospital.

Rubyi: And there's that.

Lione Reeve Hospital--The name of the Hospital. Were you paying attention at all?

Electric Squares(defibrillators)--things used to shock the heart back into pumping. It's amazing Mr. Anderson survived with that vein and how the defibrillators had that amount of potential for a heart like his.

A/N: Anyways…there's some of that. I hate doing medical research for this story. Though, more things are valuable than others, like how an MRI works…but read…and REVIEW! I'll never know what you think unless you type it! Plus, I like reading them. No flaming, because it's annoying and I'll use them to burn you.

Rubyi: wow. Not very funny.

A/N: And we'll find out more next chapter. Read on. R&R!


	2. Procedure 2: Hello, And Here's Your

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I wouldn't be saying that I didn't.

A/N: And so, we find out that one of Raine's acquaintances is here, but is there anyone else? Raine begins heart surgery on Mr. Anderson, and later goes out on the town. Will She find anyone she knows? Let's check on them…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Procedure 2: Hello, And Here's Your Smack In The Face.

_Life is…annoying. We get thrown curveballs each day. One time you're fighting against discrimination, and next, you're holding a human heart in your hands. When the hell did that happen? Research only takes you so far, the feeling, the emotion itself! is so hard to write about!_

_People always record what happens in books. Yet, it's entirely different in reality. How do people deal with it? I guess everything is a part of life. Some things can't be changed, but things can be done about them._

_So, your main goal is to operate on the patient, and worry about yourself later._

"This really shouldn't have happened…" Raine said as she searched for the object that belonged inside the lung.

"Well, medical tests say that particular was weak, abnormal, I guess people would use." Rubyi replied, preparing her suturing string, "It wasn't holding to its structure very well, so I guess it took its chance when the vein sucked it in. Creepy."

"We'll have to fix that when we reattach the alveoli. If we get lucky, the air sacs will have stayed put together." Raine said, sweating a bit.

"I don't get how that happened, even…" Ruby shuddered, "It's so--"

She was cut off by Vid and a few other people entering the room. One man came over to help Rubyi, and the other one, a woman, went over to help Raine excise the alveoli. Vid held a cooler and some other supplied, then soon left. His work was done.

"I'm intern Northe. Northe Winds." the woman said solemnly, "I was assigned to help you with the heart and alveoli reattachment."

"And I'm Oce." the man helping Rubyi said, "I guess I should say my last name, too. Anicur. I heard things might get out of hand for Rubyi here…"

"Don't be an ass. I could easily handle this myself." Rubyi said darkly, a bit mad her resident had assigned this idiot to work with her.

"Well, whatever. It's nothing exciting. All you have to do is sutures." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, okay." Rubyi replied simply, "You can drain the fluid."

"What! I'm not going to--"

"It's simpler than sutures and the only other thing that needs to be done with the pancreas. Have fun." Rubyi tossed him the draining tool. He gave her a dark look, and she returned just as nastily.

"They both need to straighten up and do their job." Northe sighed, "I hate working with people like them."

"Well, right now our problem is the alveoli. What did the CT pick up?" Raine sighed, searching anywhere for the lung's item.

" They showed it was in the lower right pat of the heart. there are no other patients today; I'm glad I got assigned to something so interesting." North looked with a little wonder as Raine suture her current area and move to the designated one.

"You really shouldn't talk about your patients like that. They have feelings too, you know." Rubyi said, a bit offended, "they're not experiments."

"Yes, and you shouldn't talk to your fellow interns like that." was Northe's reply. Rubyi didn't say anything after this and muttered to herself.

"Okay. I found it." Raine said suddenly. There it was. The little thing that would have caused so much trouble for Mr…Mr…whatever his name was. Raine began to use the forceps to take it out. Placing it in a small metal tray, Northe wiped it off with a small brush.

"We shouldn't have any blood on it before it enters. We should also repair that vein as well. We received some tissue from an organ donor to repair this person's weak valve, so he should be fine." Northe glanced over at a cooler to let Raine know where the tissue was.

"Thank you. I'd like you to make the incision to the left lung, Ms. Winds." Raine said, suturing up the heart rather quickly and moving the metal tray containing the alveoli closer to her.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Ms. Sa--" Northe was cut off by the heart monitor flatlining again.

"Dammit." Raine said. She grabbed the defibrillators and blasted them down on the patient when they were charged. Nothing. She attempted this again. Still nothing. Once more? No. Raine panicked for a moment, but looked calm on the outside.

"We'll have to massage the heart to get a pulse. It's really eas--" Rubyi was cut off by all the capillaries randomly bursting, "No! What's going on?"

"It's a clot!' Northe yelled, "Did it come from the alveoli?"

Raine looked at the object. It was missing one of its tiny air sacs. Which meant…

"The alveoli is somewhere in the body. It can't be far from the heart. Rubyi, suture the area near the pancreas! Now!"

"I can't! I have to suture--"

Oce took her shaking arm, "Relax. I'll do it."

"O-Okay…" Rubyi continued her sutures nervously and Oce open the area near her. He gasped. There it was. The small sac blocking a capillary, which was why Rubyi's had all burst. The fluid had stopped by now, and Rubyi stopped the inflammation of the pancreas when finished with her sutures. Oce got some forceps. He kept missing. Northe got more than a little ticked off, and shoved him out of the way. She got it out easily and put it next to the rest of the alveoli.

"Honestly." was all she said. Raine was about to smack her, but felt she shouldn't.

"Don't do that again. The patient's blood is flowing all over. You can clean it up."

"What! He wasn't getting it out at all though!" Northe didn't really care who she was yelling at, a person who could easily fire her nonetheless.

"That's not the point. He could have easily called me over, since I was left with nothing because you were just done making the suture. Now get out of the way and clean that up."

"You know, I think this is some bullsh--"

"If you think that, then you can leave. NOW. But clean up the blood first."

Northe was now very angry, but proceeded to clean up the blood. Raine reattached the two parts of the alveoli with some antibiotic gel, one that would dry quickly than others. The things were firmly reattached. And now it was Raine's turn to go into the lung. They were the most annoying. It was very hard to get into them with out deflating them and causing blood to seep in, but Raine was an expert. She made her suture quickly and blocked out most of the blood with one hand, reattaching the alveoli the same way she did with the two parts, except that this was being attached to the stem. Raine quickly switched tools, as the drain we left near her, to remove any blood. She sutured up the lung quickly, and put some antibiotic gel on it to make sure nothing could get into where she had cut. Quickly opening another area, she found the weak valve. By this time, Oce and Rubyi had finished everything they had needed to and so Raine let out a command.

"Rubyi, hand me the cooler with the tissue. Oce, I need you to stop the bleeding of that incision. I didn't think it would bleed that much, the path to the lung. Also, check the lung and see if any blood has flowed in."

Rubyi quickly got the cooler and Raine let out some more orders, "Go help Oce, and then drain away an blood when he sutures up."

"Yes, ma'am." Rubyi said seriously, going over to help the man.

"Nothing got in the lung." Oce affirmed, "He should be alright here. I'm suturing up now." He did so, and Rubyi helped him (for he had his hands ship for a minute) and the woman then drained the rest of the blood. Raine had finished her job, confirmed everything was alright, and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's reel him out. Oce, tell the family he'll be alright, then you're off for the night. I'm going to go home, and take a rest. Rubyi, you'll be off for the night, as well."

"Thank you." Oce said as he rolled Mr. Anderson off.

"Thanks, Ms. Sage…" Rubyi rolled her eyes at the Professor, at least Oce had his back turned.

"Well, we did good." Raine sighed.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea where you live. It feels like you just got here today…"

"I don't know how, but I seemed to actually know what I was doing on the operating table. My healing skill must have transferred over from our world to…wherever we are."

"Earth."

"Yes."

"Wow. I seemed focused today. How out-of-character for me…" Rubyi mumbled, "But anyways, you can stay with me tonight. I mean, if you have nowhere else to go…"

"Thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mrs. Anderson…" Oce said. He was just returning from the place where he had transferred Mr. Anderson to.

"Yes?" she looked scared. A young child slept on her shoulder. And n older one was curled up in a chair.

"He's going to be all right."

"Oh, thank you!" She jumped up from where she was sitting to hug Oce, who really hated this part of the surgery. He wasn't big on being embraced like that. At least, not by a married woman.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Northe was EXTREMELY pissed. What the hell. She kicked over some random trays in a spare room, and proceeded to take off her doctors' clothes and throw them at the wall. And she had to wear all blue under those robes. What the hell! She hated blue!

"Augh! I didn't even do anything wrong! This Raine person thinks she can walk in here and tell me what to do! I'm the most skilled one here!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So anyways, we both have the day off tomorrow, so I'll show you what to do…" Rubyi smiled as she opened her apartment door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: And so there you have it. Mr. Anderson turned out to be okay, and Northe and Oce were introduced. Northe Winds…Northern Winds, that one was easy. Oce Anicur. Oceanic Cur(rents). That one was a bit harder. I couldn't think of names for them. Vid's full name is Vidarr, the first boss from ToS, but they have no relation. So, Raine has a free day. And no, they are not in France. Lione Reeve just sounds nice. Lione is just lion with and e, and was sort of picked up from Dragon Warrior III, and Reeve is the name of a town in Dragon Warrior III.

Rubyi: And now here's a profile.

A/N: Hey, wait a minute! You can't just--

Rubyi: Shutup.

Northe Winds

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Weapon: Nothing. This isn't in the ToS world. Good at throwing things, though.

Description: She is a stone-cold person, not a rival or anything, but very easily agitated. She's not modest about the things she's good at, surgery being one of them. She can get annoyed when people don't do things right, and has almost been fired for this many times, though she usually finishes her assigned part before going to do a failing one someone else is doing. She rarely talks back to her superiors, but she may if she gets too mad. May blow up at nothing to some people, but she may have reasons of her own. Sort of vengeful, but not really. Would be funny if she was drunk, because Rubyi thinks so. Although, Northe has never been seen drinking.

Hobbies: Surgery, reading about surgery, being blunt, etc.

Rubyi: You didn't have to ruin my fun.

TimesHalt: I'm not going to have her drink.

Rubyi: Even so! It was a funny joke.

Oce Anicur

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Weapon: Nothing. Might being good at hitting someone with a sword-like object.

Oce is the laid-back surgeon who ticks everyone off. He's nice to his patients, but dislikes being embraced by them. He's not one to be overjoyed, and can be serious as Northe normally is when it comes down to it. He and Northe are seen talking a lot, though they hate each other. Rubyi has a strong dislike for Oce, mainly because he's a jerk and sometimes hits on her. She in NO WAY has affection towards him. Oce is often the one to have one-night stands.

Hobbies: hitting on people, getting slapped by Rubyi, going to bars, etc…

A/N: More on Vidarr later. Did I have him have a last name yet? Oh, well. Raine and Rubyi got out to the down with their day off. They find out they're not the only ones here…but who's the other person, or people? Find out in the next Raine's Anatomy! Read on.


	3. Procedure 3: Different Life and Culture

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's Anatomy, I would be chatting with its creator Shonda Rimes about the bizarre universe of how I suddenly owned it. If I owned ToS, I'd make all of them come here to America and be for the Gamecube.

A/N: The free day of a doctor. Raine meets someone unexpected. Let's see what will happen.

Procedure 3: Different Life and Culture

_What am I supposed to do with free time? I'm no longer in a world where monsters and demons roam about, and there's nothing for me to do research on._

_  
Though I suppose the ways of these people would suffice. There are no half-elfs here, and there seems to be a huge decrease in discrimination. I don't think there are any of elven blood here, their ears all seem normal._

_Everyone is the same race…did hey exterminate all of the elves and half-elves, or were there none to begin with. For once I'm thankful for the opal mess covering my ears that is my hair. _

_What should I do? What is there to explore? What is this place? What is…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"See? Over there is the Italian Ice stand, and next to it is a bookstore…" Rubyi explained, pointing here and here, noting Raine's sudden spark of interest. She turned to the woman, "Hey! Are you listening to me at all!"

"Oh, sorry." Raine said sincerely, "You've just been naming places to get food recently, correct? It sort of bores me…"

"You should be nicer to me. I let you sleep in my apartment, after all." Rubyi pointed a truthful index finger at the now-doctor, once-Professor.

"I know. I'll find some place today." Raine said, looking a bit sad.

"No. I'm sorry." Rubyi said, huffing a bit, "But it's just fun to tease you, Raine. You get annoyed so easily. Anyways, over there is a restaurant, and there's a diner over there, and some French place is opening up over there--might be just me but I don't think snails are too appetizing…--and there's the café, oh and look! There's a java shop over there! Earth has so much food!"

Raine, by this time, had already let her attention draw back, and as Rubyi rambled on, Raine remembered how the redhead had also frequently spoke when she was in the apartment.

Flashback

"So this device…" Raine said, pointing at a large black thing with a screen, "Is it like a projector?"

"No, that's a 'television'. People call it the TV as well. I think people record things then put them on there. But those people must have a lot of money, because I asked someone if I could be on TV and they said, 'Yeah, when the stock market is actually good.' I think he was being sarcastic."

"Stock market?" Raine asked. Embarrassing. She felt as dumb as Lloyd.

"Yeah, I don't know what that is either. But I don't think we need it." Rubyi said, "I can go cook some ramen if you want. Or I could microwave some ice cream so it isn't as cold. Oh yeah, I could put some toaster pastries in the toaster as well."

Raine had a funny look on her face, confusion crossed with disbelief in all that was going on, "What? Toaster pastry? Ice cream? Microwave? Rubyi, what you have just said does not make any sense. What is a toaster? What does it have to do with pastries? Cream and ice don't go well together, and a high frequency electromagnetic wave doesn't have anything to do with the bad combination?"

Ruby sighed, "You don't know much about here, do you? Well, okay, listen up. A toaster is this thing." She pointed over to a silver box with a small lever on the side, "It runs electricity, as do most things in this world, though I forget how electricity gets here from a power plant. A power plant is not an almighty plant, but it's a place where a mass of electricity is stored and sent throughout the land to power up all electrically charged things. Okay. Now anyways, DO NOT DISSECT MY TOASTER! PUT FOOD IN IT! ONLY BREAD AND TOASTER PASTRIES, THOUGH!" Rubyi took in a breath as she saw the look on Raine's face. Scared. Ha. The redhead continued, "You know, 'toaster pastries' gets annoying to say. I mean some pop out of the toaster and are a little tart, so call 'em Pop Tarts or something, I guess, but I will call 'toaster pastries' TP from now on! TP sounds fine, wouldn't you say?" Rubyi looked at Raine.

"I--"

"Okay, yeah it sounds fine." The girl had cut off the once-Professor before the half-elf got the chance to say anything, "And the microwave. I guess it might use microwaves, but it's used to heat things. Don't put paper or foil in it. Okay…the ice cream. Ice cream is made out of milk and cream and other stuff, but it tastes great. It's very cold, and if you eat it too fast, you get brain freeze, which is when your head hurts from eating something cold too quickly? Am I talking to fast?"

"A bit." Raine said, but another flow of words stopped her own.

"Well, try to keep up. The TV has a volume control, since noise comes out of it, and you can turn it on or off, duh." At this moment, she made a gesture of her fingers to look like a gun, then pretended to shoot the artificial thing against her head, "And it has different channels, in case you don't like what's on. Oh yeah, the bath is in the bathroom, a bit up and to the left, and use the dial on it to make it hot or cold. The toilet's in there, too. Press the silver lever to make it flush. Ugh. Also, what else…oh yeah, the Italian Ice Shop in near us, so that's good. The hospital's to the north, and a café is across us. Oh yeah, and the fridge and freezer are things that keep things cool, put drinks and stuff in the fridge, and put meat and ice into the freezer. Close the door when you're done, or else you'll let out all the cold air."

"O-Okay…" Raine stuttered. It was a lot to take in at once.

End Flashback

And now, Rubyi was still rambling on about foods and such. The two were walking down the sidewalk, to the grocery store, a place to buy food. Rubyi noticed some birds and randomly ran at them to watch them all fly away. She was dressed in clothes the natives wore, and she had done the same to Raine. Rubyi herself was wearing a red shirt, which read, "Ruby" in fiery red letters. The shirt wasn't up to her neck, which Raine was used to, but instead it was above her chest. It billowed a bit from below her shoulders. So basically, it was under her shoulders, but not revealing. (As Rubyi said, "I don't want people to think badly of me. Even if it's stylish here, it's a bit much for me.") The redhead was also wearing some pants which went to the tops of her shoes. They had some sequins up the sides, and that was all pretty much.

Raine was dressed in a green turtleneck, and her jeans also had sequins up the side, in a different pattern than Rubyi's, though. The once-Professor also kept her hair down, as to not show off her ears. Her shoes were made of leather and rubber at the bottom, and had some writing on the right sides of them. Raine didn't feel like reading it, as it was a word that was just stupid (The Professor referred to it as a word that was just letters put together, not real.) beyond belief.

Ahead of them, they saw someone dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that had no letters on it. He also wore some jeans, which were a bit tattered at the bottom. He had messy auburn hair, that covered his eyes, and left a hint of mysterious sexiness to Raine. Upon further inspection, she saw it was someone she knew. Some that was only known as…

"Kratos?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Oh Lord, that's funny. Raine thinks Kratos is hot. Well, now she might not, though. Hm. What will Raine do? Let's find out. In the next chapter. Read on.


	4. Procedure 4: Learning, Living, Loving?

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia? Grey's Anatomy? Don't own?

A/N: Wasn't able to update for a week, but am now back! I'm going to work on a number of things; this story, then (primarily, this one will get updated more) the sequel to Sheena: Tales of Summoning, and Mario Kart; Crisis. Well, enough of this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Procedure 4: Learning, Living, Loving?

_Why are we here? Why do we meet all these people, only o collide into them once again? It doesn't make sense._

_We try and avoid them, we try to cover ourselves up. We might as well be naked! People can never hide most things, and the ones they keep hidden won't show themselves soon, so stop braking up that tree._

_There's so many historical people who have made mistakes, but we don't focus on them, we focus on the present. _

_So now…_

"K-Kratos, why are you here?" Raine said surprised, still trying to cover her faux pas.

"I should be asking you that. Do you have any recollection as to how you got here?" He moved his head a bit, the auburn locks moving with him.

"No…I was wondering if you knew. But, well…" Raine knew she was going to regret saying this.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kratos asked, curious of the Professor's sudden uneasiness.

"Don't you think your hairstyle is a bit ridiculous for this world?" Raine let it out, it looked…well, it looked great, but…she had to continue, "I don't think people wear their hair quite in the manner you do."

"I'm fond of it. It's fine the way it is. And what about yours? I don't see women with their hair like that…"

"Even so!" Raine snapped, then said quietly, "It hides my ears. All of these people seem to be the same race. Human."

"Well I am not changing it." Kratos said, sounding a bit stubborn to the Professor, who let out a yell.

"Well, the people are stupid enough to name their planet after dirt, but they might notice that!"

She got some strange looks, and Kratos just kept his calm.

"Well, I'm not changing it." he said again, and then tried to change the subject, "But anyways…this is strange. I know where I live, and I know the route, but the house I own…I have never seen it in my life, yet everything in it brings back a feeling of nostalgia…"

"That is strange." Raine agreed, "I don't have a house, I live with Rubyi Redjewel, you may have met her briefly…?"

"She's the exact opposite of you, but you both love medical things."

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it."

"As we see who's talking."

Raine sighed, "It is a bit small there…I'm looking for a place that's a built bigger, for two people. Spacious, yet cozy. Well built, yet not all metal and nails. Something like…something like…"

"Would you like to live with me?" Kratos asked. He didn't seem fazed by his question at all.

"What!" Raine took full force of it, however, backing away a bit.

"In my house, there is more than room. Why are you acting so awkward?"

"People who live together…they usually have something more than friendship."

"I don't quite follow you."

Raine sighed. Lloyd's idiot gene obviously didn't come from Anna, but she didn't want to bring her up. The Professor continued, "Never mind. I guess, if it's all right with you, I will stay there. Let me think for a bit."

"Very well then. I am going back to my house, as I just ate." Kratos began to walk off.

Rubyi came out of a building, and had secretly watched the two most of the time. She decided to throw it out there, "He's got an ass that just won't quit, doesn't he?"

Raine gave the girl a mortified look. What was she thinking, saying something like that?

"Hey, I just said it. You were thinking it. Anyways, I haven't told you what I do on the side, anyways!" She displayed the building she had just exited. It was called 'The Lone Crescent' and it's where I do some of my poetry. I'm not doing any today, but I just went there to see what was going on. But enough of that. You're going to live with Kratos now?"

Raine sighed. The girl sure liked to talk. She went on anyway, "Yes. I don't really have anything to get, so…"

"Oh. Okay." Rubyi answered in a sort of sad tone. She then got happy, "Hey I've got some money. And I'm sure Kratos has some as well. Why don't we all meet for dinner later! I know the most elegant restaurant!"

"Wouldn't I have to wear a dress?" The Professor asked, "I don't own one here, or anything here…"

"Gimme a sec." Rubyi then ran off to a clothing store, and bought a black dress. It was made of silk, and it was shoulder less, as well." Rubyi now had it in a bag, and gave it to Raine.

"Well, I had some money left over…and I still have some now. So, here." Rubyi handed the dress over to Raine, who tried to give it back.

"I can't take this! It's--"

"I won't even sa the price." Rubyi crossed her arms, "But you should take it. Please?" She gave Raine some sad eyes that even the half-elf pessimist couldn't say no to.

"…All right." Raine said, taking the bag.

"Well, I'll meet you at nine then. Here's my phone number."

"Your what?"

Rubyi sighed, "There's probably one at Kratos'…" She gave Raine a piece of paper that had seven numbers written on it, though there was a dash after the first three. The four remaining ones followed after it. Rubyi explained some more, "There is a thing called a phone here. It has buttons with numbers on them. You have to press the buttons in this order to contact me. The phone looks like a rectangle with numbers on it, pretty much. It's how people communicate here."

"The technology is so advanced!" Raine said, suddenly getting sparkly-eyed, "This 'phone'…I absolutely must see what makes it work!"

"Don't you dare!" Rubyi yelled threateningly, "You could get shocked by the electricity!"

Raine still was a bit sparkly-eyed, but decided it wasn't best to get damaged while trying to mess with something she didn't know of. The Professor hoisted the bag up a bit and said, "So, I'll see you at nine?"

Rubyi nodded, "Yup. At nine. You might want clothes other than that dress too, but Kratos might have bought them for you on his way home. I'll se you later, Raine. But before I go, Kratos was headed north. He might come looking for you, so don't get lost."

The girl ran off and Raine began to walk north. Rubyi was right. Kratos came for her. She looked at him, and he looked at her for a second.

"…Are you ready to go? My house is just a bit north from here…I didn't want you to get lost. Or get hurt."

Raine thought she saw something a bit more handsome in the man than she did before. It was so nice of him, to give her a home, to guide her there, to--

"It would be horribly dishonorable of me to have you wander aimlessly through here. Forgive me."

Raine sighed mentally. It was just her. He didn't feel like that. She then realized what she just said. She didn't feel that way about Kratos either…right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Chapter 4. Wasn't able to update for a week because I was on vacation. But now, anyways, I think I will start IYWTBHB later. Too lazy to put up a profile now, so wait a bit longer.


	5. Procedure 5: Strange New World, Strange

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia. Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Don't own the Tales of Symphonia game. Oh, wait…

A/N: Chapter 5! Yay. Well, Raine's now living with Kratos, and I'm starting to stray away from Mario Kart: Crisis (though I might update randomly if I feel like it) and going to start If You Want To Bring Him Back (which we will now refer to as IYWTBHB, because this author is lazy, so there.) and stay on this. Basically, it means neither story will get updated very quickly, but I will dish out more than two chapters if I'm bored. But enough of this, let's get on to chapter 5.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Procedure 5: Strange New World, Strange New Things

_Here we are, in this world._

_We try to do what is right, and yet we fail a lot. Sure we're heard of people, and their mistakes, but do people really learn from them?_

_I don't think so. If we did, we wouldn't do so many stupid things. _

_But then again, we wouldn't be us._

Raine was pretty surprised. Kratos had really done out on her wardrobe. Even more surprising, he actually done a good job.

"You didn't have to." Raine said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I did." Kratos replied, "You needed clothes, and since we're going to dinner in three hours, I got you this as well."

He pulled out a silver silk dress, that shimmered when it made an motion. It gleamed a bit when the sun hit it, and looked quite nice. It was low cut, and its sine seemed to catch the attention of any passerby. In short, it was just a beautiful dress.

"It's absolutely gorgeous!" Raine exclaimed. She had worn some nice clothes in the new world, but this…she continued, "It's so remarkable! So grand! Where did you ever find this?"

Kratos smirked a bit, "I'm glad you like it."

"No one as ever done anything like this before!" Raine exclaimed, "There was that dinner party, of course, but this…!" She calmed down a bit, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry, it may have seemed a bit out-of-character of me but even so…It's marvelous. Thank you."

"It's no problem. It was only a small fortune." Kratos shook his head.

"You didn't have to." Raine said, "It's not like we're…" she stopped herself. She was going to say "dating". She didn't know what to finish with.

"We're…?" Kratos asked.

"…In royalty." Raine concluded, "I don't deserve to b pampered."

"You're not." Kratos said, "I just wanted to get clothes shopping out of the way. It's very…emasculating."

"I can see that." Raine replied, "I'm sorry if you were embarrassed."

"No, it was nothing." Kratos shook his head. It was almost like he wanted to say something else.

"Well, thanks anyways." Raine held the dress for a second, then hung it up in the closet. Kratos' house sure was spacious.

"So…do you have a job here?" Kratos asked.

"Yes." Raine sorted some of her hair out, "I'm a doctor."

Kratos did that laugh of his, "Heh. How fitting. A healer in Sylvarant, a doctor on Earth."

"Well, what are you?" Raine asked, "You obviously has something that pays well."

"A mercenary." Kratos said, unshaken.

"Is this a joke?" Raine asked, "Still a mercenary? Once one, always one, I assume."

"Well, in our world, I worked for Cruxis. You remember that."

"I know…" Raine sighed. She really hated the fact that he betrayed them, but loved it how he rejoined him, "But even so…that's all over." She decided to change the subject, "I still don't get why they named it 'Earth'. I'm surprised the people who live here aren't called plants instead of humans."

Kratos smirked again, "Indeed. What are we, trees?"

Raine laughed a bit. The hours seemed to fly by. It became night, with a full moon and a clear starry sky. The field of azure and opal had now left, ready to rise again in the morn. A knock was heard at the door.

"Heeeeeeey!" Rubyi yelled as she opened the door. The girl was in a crimson dress, with a thick feather collar around it. She twirled one of the plumes eagerly, "I decided to come here. My car's parked outside. Shall we go?"

"Car?" Raine was curious, but hated to feel stupid.

"It's a form of transport around here. Did you notice the gray road along your hospital? That's what cars drive on." Kratos came down.

Raine glanced at him, "Oh." she thought to herself, 'So that's what those wheeled things were…' The once-Professor took another look at Kratos. The man was dressed in a tux, his muscles slightly showing from underneath. The pants were nice as well, and were a bit more loose. No real contrast, though.

"Again, I gotta tell ya…" Rubyi whispered.

"Don't say it! Don't even say it!" Raine whispered, yelling at the same time.

Kratos gave the two strange looks, "Shall we go?"

"Uh, yes, let's." Raine said awkwardly. She was already in the beautiful dress, and began to walk towards the door.

Rubyi kicked part of the metal once outside. She looked at the front door of her car. "The front's all full…can you two sit in the back together?"

"Um…I guess it's aright." Raine replied, again with the awkward, "Kratos?"

"Yes. It's fine." Jeez, he didn't seemed to fazed by _anything_.

"Okay, then." Rubyi said, opening the back door. Kratos went in after Raine, who found out it was quite cramped. Kratos was very close to her, his whole right side against her. In fact he was crushing her hand. She managed to get it out, and Kratos gave her a _VERY_ awkward stare.

"You were sitting on it…" Raine blushed, seeing that the redness of her skin wasn't only on her.

Rubyi then laughed a bit, covering it up by slamming the back door. Getting in the front, she inserted the key and turned it, "Okay, let's go." She stamped her foot on the gas pedal, "WHEEEEEEE!" The car flew out of the driveway and onto the street. Rubyi whizzed past many cars, almost over the speed limit. She kept going, and after a while the made it to the restaurant.

Raine and Kratos stepped out, the man leaning heavily on Raine, who was too disoriented to notice. He attempted to stand on his own, but ended up falling over. Raine almost hit the ground, and Kratos put his hands on her back and lower waist to prevent her from getting dirty. Rubyi shoved the two back up, and Raine brushed herself off. Kratos regained composure. A rare miss for the Cruxis angel, but Rubyi's driving was…

"Well, let's go in. Come on. Come on." Rubyi waited for the two to follow, patting the sign of the restaurant for a second. The R and K shook for a second. Rubyi read the words, "The Reddening Kraine. Weird way to spell 'crane'…" Rubyi noticed a red crane with one of its legs up next to the sign. She looked at some smaller text below, "Great for couples!" Seeing this, she laughed. Raine and Kratos had caught up to her by now. She stopped her giggling and went on. The three reached the entrance, and went in.

It was very elegant inside. Nicely lighted, a candle was at the center of each table surrounded by a ring of small vines with leaves. Tables with bigger candles often had roses floating in the wax, and smaller ones just had the flame. There was many an exquisite wine behind the bar, and as Raine could see, many were very old. The chairs also were upholstered with velvet, and the tablecloth was made of a very soft linen.

A maid greeted the three, "How many?" she asked.

"Just three!" Rubyi answered.

"Okay. Your table is right this way." The maid weaved through people and tables, making it to a nice mahogany table already adorned with napkins and silverware. Raine was a bit sad, no roses in the wax for them. Oh, well.

"Can I start you of with some drinks?" the maid asked kindly.

"Oh, yes." Rubyi said, "I'll have the Pina Colatta on the rocks."

Raine gave a strange stare to the girl. Looking at the menu, she found a drink that seemed nice enough, "I'll have the Pink Lady."

Kratos made his order as well, "And I'll have the White Zinfandel."

"I'm sorry. We're all out of that. Something else?" The maid said innocently.

"I guess an Azure Delight, please." Kratos confirmed.

"Oooooooh, good choice." the maid said, "Well, I'll be back shortly with them."

"On the rocks?" Raine questioned.

"With ice." Rubyi and Kratos answered in unison.

A/N: Yaaaaaaay! Another chapter done! Next time, Raine, Rubyi and Kratos run into some things during their dinner. But what? Read on.


	6. Procedure 6: A Dinner Disaster

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: NO. Own. Grey's Anatomy. Or. ToS. Also, the following procedures are fictional, as well as the characters. Any names, events, or places are merely coincidental.

A/N: The dinner. Let's see what happens next! Can't think of anything to write right now, will later.

Procedure 6: A Dinner Disaster

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_People I don't know…food I haven't tasted…_

_A whole new world…a whole new place._

_Although, some things don't change._

_They refuse to._

_They don't want to._

_I think…_

_I think…_

_We're here. My friends and I. My companions, my trusts._

_But one things never changes. Again!_

_Anatomy. Medical. Healing. _

_  
Love?_

Raine just began to bite into her food when Rubyi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raines asked, "Did I miss something?"

"No. No, no, no…" Rubyi replied, "It's just that I think I might be getting drunk."

Kratos took away her third glass of wine and held it over his mouth. He then proceeded to turn over the glass and drink the liquid. Rubyi just randomly squealed and laughed more.

Raine sighed. The girl was off the wall. She tried to relax. This was a restaurant, not an anatomy, not any medical things, and not any--

"Is there a doctor in here? Anyone?" a voice yelled.

Raine looked up at the source. A servant was yelling, and a man was collapsed on the carpet. She immediately ran over.

"What happened?" She yelled, examining the man.

"I don't know, I've called for the paramedics, but they said it might take a while to get here…" The servant? Off the _edge_ of worried.

"Just calm down." Raine replied, "It looks like cardiac rest. I'm assuming it's a clot. Get me a knife. And not on of those dull butcher's ones, either. And some gloves."

"What?"

'he could die by the time those paramedic people get here." Raine yelled, "Do you really want that? It seems to me that it might the five-star restaurant's rating go down to zero. Now, get me a knife."

The servant nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Moments later, returned.

"I'm sure it's pretty clean and sharp. Do you need anything else?"

"Some forceps or something so I can retrieve the clot with, and something to sew with, so I can suture everything."

Raine cut as she finished speaking, pulling the man's shirt up and splitting her entrance into the thoracic cavity. She traced some of the veins with the knife, retrieving some gloves from the frantic servant. Tracing one of the veins, she found a bulge.

"It's the clot." She said, poking the thing for a second, "Did you get me anything to pick it up with?"

"Uh, no ma'am, we couldn't find anything like that."

"What?"

"We don't have anything like that at a restaurant! What did you expect?"

"Oh, screw it I'm getting it out myself!" Raine spilt the vein (the aorta, to be particular) and felt the obstruction with her hands. She tugged it out, and blood began to flow freely from the vein. The Professor began to dab some of it up with napkins, and then wondered how to sew it up. She saw the bottom of a woman's dress with a loose string, and on instinct, she pulled. The woman freaked out for a second, and Raine told her to shut up. She had gotten enough; thank Martel clothes were crappily made here. The Professor scolded herself, as "crappily" wasn't an adverb, or even a word. She saw a toothpick on the carpet, and tied the string to it. She sutured it quite nicely, though that string wouldn't hold for long. Now to get the heart to start again. No electric squares here. What was she going to do?

_Massage the heart_.

She didn't know how she knew but she knew. Massaging the heart, she followed her steps. Beginning to apply light pressure by cupping her hands over the muscle in a series of pushing and releasing, the Professor finally got the heart beating again.

The Professor sutured up the incision she had made. She could do this. She _could_ save lives.

The Professor heard clapping as the man slowly awoke.

"Are you alright?" Raine asked, "Your chest may hurt a bit, and the paramedics will pick you up soon."

The man was a bit panicked, "What happened?"

Raine felt like slapping him. He better not have another attack out of shock, "You had a heart attack. It was a clot that stopped the blood flow to your heart, but I was able to fix it. Now, don't be alarmed--you could throw your heart back into cardiac arrest if you get too fearful. Just calm down, even breaths, and wait for the paramedics to--"

Suddenly, the place was swarmed with people in orange pushing some bed on wheels towards the Professor.

"Where's the man with the heart attack!" They asked, seeing nobody suffering anything of the sort.

"Right here." Raine patted the man on the back as she stood up, "I managed to get him out of it in time, but the strings I used to suture aren't very stable. I suggest you bring him to the Lione Reeve as soon as possible.

"And who are you?" the man asked, giving the woman a strange look.

"I am Raine Sage, attending at Lione Reeve. Now do as I say."

The man nodded and soon left the restaurant. More cheering ensued, the area was cleaned up and Raine sat down.

"Wooooooo!" Rubyi yelled, "Let's hear it for Raine! YEAH!" She was completely drunk to a stupor, but was laughing all the while.

"I'm not even going to try eating anything now…" Raine sighed, looking at Kratos' empty plate, "You ate while I was doing surgery?"

"No, I watched." Kratos replied calmly.

"How can you eat when I'm touching the things inside a human body?" Raine said, more appalled than mad, "Kratos, you never cease to amaze me!"

Kratos smirked, "I think it's about time we left, anyways." A maid came up, and Kratos asked, "So, what do we owe you?"

"Oh, it's on the house!" The maid said with a smile, "We couldn't possibly charge you anything after you saved that man's life!"

"Sweet. Free drinks then!" Rubyi said, finishing off her wine, "Man, I am so cool! And so are you Raine! You are cool. Cooly cool cool cooly cool!"

The maid was silent, and Raine dragged Rubyi out, saying, "Thank you for the food!"

Kratos stared at Raine's plate, "She didn't really have anything. Can I have this to go?"

"Oh, yes." the maid retrieved a Styrofoam box and Kratos placed the food in it and left.

Outside, Raine waited for Rubyi to start the car. She kept missing the keyhole, and the Professor was quite annoyed. Kratos pushed Rubyi out of the seat and practically threw the box at Raine, "What are you doing?"

"I'm _trying_ to drive, Captain Crunch--I mean Bringdown! Captain Bringdown!" Rubyi said, pushing him over.

"Well, now you sit it in the back." Kratos booted her out the door and let Raine get in the passenger seat. Rubyi kicked the door, as it was locked. Kratos undid it, and she stumbled in.

"Why wouldn't you let her drive?" Raine asked, "She's only drunk."

"Have you ever seen any one of us drive a Rheiard drunk?" Kratos asked inquisitively.

Raine thought, "Well, yes. There was that one time Regal was drunk and tried. And he hit a tree, then landed on someone's roof."

"Well, in all seriousness…" Kratos said, looking to see if he was going to hit anyone before starting up the car, "Being drunk impairs your motor skills, and the driver could crash into a tree while going at a high velocity, resulting in…"

"Bad things!" Rubyi chimed in, "Ding Ding Ding! I am SOOOOOOO right!"

Kratos rolled his eyes, "But she is rights, things can happen. Have you put on the safety belt?"

Raine looked at the thing around here, "Oh, you mean to Seat Strap. Of course I have."

"Seat Strap?"

"It is a strap of material attached to the seat, not a belt. The seat is not a person, Kratos. It is therefore a 'Seat Strap' Amazing. The Rheiards never had this."

Kratos did that muffled laugh and began to drive. Rubyi somehow managed to get her "Seat Strap" on, and Kratos already wore his. Backing out slowly, he began to drive home.

They dropped off the drunken Rubyi along the way. She complained about random things, but she would be okay. They escorted her to her room and soon got back in.

"She better not have a hangover at work tomorrow. I don't want anyone dying because she had to have a good time." The Professor laughed, "What a case. Death by Post-Sobriety."

Kratos smirked a bit as they both got back in. He began to drive back to his house and they soon made it there.

"That was amazing, really." he said, once the two were inside.

"It's nothing special." Raine said, "Just surgery."

"Yes, but right there, on the spot. It reminds me of sword training."

"I guess."

"It's very astounding actually." Kratos marveled a bit; Raine later noticed this as a rare side of him, "Think of all the things you can do with a sword, and compare them to that,"

"It's surgery." Raine shrugged, "Deal with it." She gave Kratos a small smile and went to sleep in a bed. Kratos just hoped it wasn't his.

A/N: And finally, I update. Well, enough of this A/N, and it was fun to write Rubyi in as drunk. Will put up more character bios soon, but not right now.


	7. Procedure 7: What We Do Best

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Stop asking me this! Don't own Grey's Anatomy or ToS! The chances of surviving abnormal operation is slim! Ahhhhhhh!

A/N: And they go back to work now. Poor Raine. Wow, the restaurant chapters were fun to write! Going to write the intro now!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Is what we perceive something different from another's point of view?_

_Or is it something different?_

_People go all over the world, pursuing dreams and hopes, seeing if they are right or not?_

_I suppose…_

"Ugh. My head hurts so much from this hangover." Rubyi said, rubbing her head.

_But people aren't all serious._

_  
Some party, some drink…_

"So how was it after dinner?" the red-haired woman asked, "I mean, did you do anything?"

_Do some fall in love?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raine blushed. She hadn't done anything. They slept in separate beds. Besides, did she want anything to happen? …She pondered it for a bit. Being with Kratos. Wait, why was she thinking this!? She didn't love him! Raine shook her head.

"You're hung over, too?" Rubyi asked, "You were drunk when you operated on that guy?! Well, this means his blood alcohol level will be up." She laughed at herself, "He He He, I'm so witty."

"I wasn't drunk!" Raine responded, a bit mad.

"So, no slipping of the scalpel?"

"No!"

"No shovin' of the glovins?"

"No!"

"No Tequila in his liver?"

"I operated on a heart for the last time, and I was sober, unlike you!"

"Don't yell!" Rubyi said, rubbing her head, "The hangover!"

"You better get over that when we operate." Raine said, calmly, "I don't want _you_ slipping scalpels or lovin' glovin' shoves!"

Rubyi began to snicker horribly, but tried to cover it up. Northe scoffed slightly.

"What is with those two? Are _they_ dating?"

Vidarr looked up from his papers, "What?!"

"I dunno, it's a free world." Northe shrugged, "An intern dating an attending, it's like a TV show." She looked at Rubyi's hidden laughter, "And a crappy rip-off at that." She stared at the two, "Although, it might make it in the ratings."

Vidarr just gave her a look, "I don't think they would be. I saw Dr. Sage with some guy earlier. He had some messed up hair. He also seemed kind of dark…maybe they're dating?"

"Wouldn't she be cheating on Rubyi?"

Again the weird look.

Northe sighed, "That was a joke."

"Oh, I get it." Vidarr chuckled a bit.

"Well, come on now. Same boring cases." Northe sighed, "Maybe I'll get kicked out of the OR again, highlight of my day."

Vidarr gave her another look when suddenly a patient was rolled in on a gurney. She was laughing like mad, some cuts on her head.

Raine rushed over, "What happened to you!?"

"I got smashed with Zeut's guitar!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oce looked up at another intern, Eglise Charles. She was a bit shy, but able to talk to.

"Really? Zeut from the Raitos D hit in the face with a guitar."

"Yup, I was there and he was moving his guitar, she was jumping up and down, and he smacked her in the face with it. She got really cut up and such."

"Yeesh." Oce looked back at her, "Wait, how do you know?"

"Um…I was there." Eglise looked at the floor nervously.

"You went to go see the Raitos D?"

Eglise nodded, "The Rays of Hope band. D for…"

"Damnation!" Oce said through a small chuckle, thinking about their odd catchphrase "Eglise, I never pictured you would be the girl to go to a concert like that."

"Well, I had the money, and they have this one song I like…"

"Lonely Hearts?"

"Lonely Hearts!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rubyi sighed. Northe and Raine--who had given Northe another chance-- had gone off the smash-smash girl, and Rubyi had to spend the time suturing this idiot's face!? A bar fight wound, come ON!

"You don't seem too happy." the man said as he saw her fingers go steadily in his wound.

"Yeah, and you don't seem too sober." Rubyi replied, doing some more stitches, "And don't talk, the cut's on your jawbone, and you'll make me miss the stitching if you keep talking."

"Well--"

"What did I say about the talking?" Rubyi said, finishing off the suture, "Now, what do you want?"

"I'm just saying you don't look too joyful to be here."

"Honestly? I'm not. I have to spend my time in the pit suturing up idiots like you when I could've been doing a cool surgery somewhere else!"

"Can I at least your number?"

"You mean the 'phone' thing here? No, you can't."

"But--"

"Thank you, sir, come back in three weeks so I can remove the stitches."

"But--"

"Bye, bye." Rubyi pushed the man away. Good. She was done with that idiot. Looking around, she suddenly saw a man in a suit rush past. She began to stop him as he ran to the smash-smash girl's room.

"You can't go in there, sir! Sir?"

"Sorry, but I'm Zeut's lawyer. If she sues, I'll be there to back him up."

"What?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eglise looked up from her work. Jeez. Paramedics were carrying a burn victim--just the legs, thank god, burns of the face were usually much more severe and were also harder to heal--and so Eglise went over to the attending, her boss--no, scratch that, her _boss's_ boss-- that had just arrived.

"Mr. Corel?" she asked, "May I take this patient? He seems to be a burn victim and I--"

"It's alright, Eglise." the resident said, "I told you to just call me Reef, no need for formalities if I'm not a patient. But yes, Eglise, I know your experience with burns. You're fit for the job. I'll leave him to you until a resident comes up. If You-Know-Who tries to yell at you, tell them I put you on the job."

Eglise nodded, she didn't want to get You-Know-Who mad. She followed the paramedics to the floor and began writing down the necessary preparations immediately. Reef sighed. It had been a while since he had seen Raine, his long-time friend. She was one he remembered fondly. Was she here as well? Or was he the only one transported from the New World?

A/N: Surprises all around. Eglise joins the cast! She's also an intern, but there are many of them and Rubyi needs to vent on someone who is kind and nice. The "_boss's_ boss" quote I got from Grey's Anatomy. (Great writing on their show, really.) Reef and Raine…hmm…but what about Kratos? Read on, sorry for the slow updates again!!


	8. Procedure 8: Optipessimism

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Why would I own _anything_? Don't own Grey's Anatomy or ToS!

A/N: Well, again, I've kept you all waiting yet again. I suppose I should try to update more, sorry. This is my first time writing this while not listening to the Grey's Anatomy theme song. Hm. ANYWAYS…

Procedure 8: Optipessimism

_We all go through our lives…_

_People are hurt, cut, bruised…_

_A medical solution for a medical situation comes into my hand._

_There are burns, people who get hit in the face with guitars, but the one thing doctors cannot cure…_

_Is the human heart. Not the one of anatomy, but the actual heart we all have, the heart that holds in it our strongest desires and darkest secrets._

_Emotion, a cut more than skin deep._

_Which leads me to my thoughts of him…_

"I already told you, I'm not going to sue you! Why are all you damn lawyers so uptight?!" the girl who had been hit in the face by the guitarist "Zeut" was angry.

"Miss Redan, just calm down, would you?!" Northe yelled suddenly. She had been silent for most of the fight, but just letting this bickering continue…

"How are you going to pay for this?" the lawyer asked, ignoring Northe's interjection, "You can't have that much money, by the way you look."

"Excuse--" Raine had walked in the room to check up on her patient, but she was rudely--and ironically, at that--interrupted by the very person she way trying to save.

" 'The way I look'? Just what exactly do you mean by that? I had enough money to go to that concert, and I have my ways to pay for this operation too. I'm Regale Redan. I have my ways. She…" a finger was thrust at Raine, "says the right half of my face is fractured or something. She'll fix it. So there."

"Excuse me, but--"

"And? I can't take your word on this. What if this doctor messes up? What if you don't like the operation?" the lawyer had a firm gleam in his eye.

"Ex_cuse_ me, I--"

"I know what you're trying to do, you know, I'm not an idiot!"

Northe sighed, "Ugh. People here will do anything for money. He's trying to get her to sue so he can file a countersuit. This is annoying me, Dr. Sage. I can't take this. May I interrupt?"

"Yes, I'm counting on you to handle this rationally."

"Of course."

Northe smashed her hand down on a small table next to her, "HEY! Both of you sit down shut your mouths, and listen to me! The_ doctor_ has something to say!"

Silence. Northe smiled to herself. Raine cleared her throat.

"Miss Redan, your charts have shown an abnormality in your lower jaw bone. One of the other attendings will be performing this operation--I've been filed to a different case. But the abnormality may be an anuerism. The doctor who has replaced me--"

"Reef Corel." a new voice suddenly said. Raine turned around swiftly on one heel. Another disturbance. Then she saw who it was.

Reef Corel was sort of an old friend, or that was what one would think if they say Raine and Reef together for a couple of minutes. Raine used to know him in the other world, her world…

But they had to act natural now. It seemed like everyone but Rubyi, and of course Reef, had thought Raine had transferred to this hospital.

"Dr. Sage?" he asked, a small flush coming to his cheeks, "You've been transferred to room 33A, on the other side of the building. Can I speak with you later, regarding some things?"

Raine mentally smiled; he wasn't bad at covering his tracks at all. She nodded and went towards the door, "I know Dr. Corel. He's very good, trust me. Northe is staying as your intern, I presume?" Her eyes gave an interrogation.

"Yes, Rubyi is now yours. She managed to get out of the pit."

"Okay then, thank you. Dr. Corel."

Raine walked away and strode to the other side of the building. She saw people looking at her left and right. Talking about her. But what? Se pricked her ears up to see if she could get anything. She had a nervous walk now.

"So quick in the operation room…"

"Like she's got a power or something…"

"Great. She's spectacular, really."

An air of confidence now followed Raine about, allowing her to drop her worries and move on. For once, she wasn't being discriminated. For once, she was respected by others--people who weren't just her friends.

'But…' she thought, 'Is it just because they think I'm human?' No, she shook her head. She couldn't think that. She decided to stop muddling in her thoughts when she reached her destination.

"33A…"

"Is where we'll be together!" Rubyi ran up to the ex-Professor-now-doctor and hugged her, "Raine, I'm so glad we're working together!"

"Y-Yes, Rubyi…anyways, let's go see the patient…"

She opened the door as Rubyi released her arms and saw a man laying in a bed. He was pretty well built, handsome in that sense where he wasn't too burly but just right. Rubyi had a curious look in her eye, wondering if she could possibly date him…but weren't there guidelines against that? His eyes set her thoughts at a standstill until he broke the silence.

"So you're Dr. Sage? I heard you're the one to turn to on this."

"The charts don't say you requested the change…" Rubyi gave a questioning look to the papers in front of her, "But you're right, whatever you have, Raine will cure it."

"So that's your name, then?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Rubyi just gushed inwardly and fumbled her notes.

"Yes, that's my name. But Mr…"

Rubyi finished, "Cennery Flows. What a nice name…"

"…Yes." Raine roller her eyes, "Mr. Flows, you have Pneumocystis jiroveci pneumonia, it's a bit rare, located in your kidney."

"I see. And that means in English?"

"You have a fungus-like bacteria in your kidney that needs to be removed but you haven't signed for it yet. May I ask why?"

"…I haven't got around to it." He looked sideways and glanced out the window. His hand hit some papers before it rested onto his stomach."

"The forms are right there. It's completely stu--" she noticed Rubyi stamping her foot. _Beside manner_. Raine started again, "There's many harmful symptoms this disease holds. I'd list them for you, but since my intern needs to learn, I'll have her list them."

Rubyi turned over some papers and blushed, "Oh, yeah. I mean, yes. Symptoms of Pneumocystis jiroveci pneumonia are high fever, non-productive cough, shortness of breath--even morseo on exhalation--weight loss and night sweats. This symptom isn't common in people with normal immunity systems. It is however, ordinary in people diagnosed with--"

Cennery cut her off, "AIDS. …So, how do we go about treating it?"

Raine cleared her throat. She had heard of this disease before…Rubyi finished for her.

"By far the most commonly used medication is a combination of trimethoprim and sulfamethoxazole. They work pretty well together in this case."

"Well, I'll just have to think about it, then."

At this point Raine lost it and shook a bit. Why wouldn't you want help if you could so easily have it? She said as more of a command than I statement, "Well, you do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my other patients. Rubyi, I'm assuming you can handle this while I'm gone?"

She slammed the door before she could get an answer, leaving Rubyi to sit there awkwardly.

"Well, is there any reason you don't want to get operated on. Raine's a very nice person, really."

"No, there's nothing wrong. I don't even know why I'm in here."

"It says here you collapsed while at your job! Don't you think that's a good enough reason?"

"…Even so, it's really not that big of a deal."

"But you can be saved, Mr--"

"Just call me Cennery."

"Okay, Cennery. But you _can_ be saved. This isn't a lost cause!"

"…It's really not that big a deal." He shot her a small smile.

"…Well, if you leave here, operation or not…would you mind taking me out somewhere?"

"Um…well…"

"Oh…you're in a relationship."

"Uh, n-no. No, not really."

"So you're single."

"Well, technically yes, but--"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not exactly…well, straight."

"What do you mean?"

'Straight?' she thought, 'What the hell does that mean. He looks pretty vertical to me. Maybe he has a hunched back…'

"I'm gay."

"Oh!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eglise looked at her own patient. His legs, burned and singed like no tomorrow. Oce would also be helping her on this operation--of course the attending would be doing the main work, but other things they'd get to perform, and not just suturing at that.

"Well, he's Hoast." Oce looked at the ceiling.

" 'Hoast' ?"

"Human toast. You know how H is the first letter in--"

"That's really not funny, Oce. I thought you were better than that."

"It's just a joke, Eglise."

"This man got burned to the bone and lost a _hell_ of a lot of leg muscles. We've just barely begin to correct his blood flow and you come in and call him names? Someone's dying, ha-ha-ha!"

Oce was silent. He had never heard Eglise use any cussing words before.

"I'm sorry." she looked at the floor, "It's just that…I have a history with fire and burn victims." che rubbed her thigh silently, "I'm sorry, really, but please…just don't disrespect him like that."

"Eglise…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Comeback to the writing phase! Well, lots of first things here. And, plus if you're going to get all stressed out about Cennery, then don't read this or those parts. It's something you have to get used to, really. But, it's not completely focused about that. (This message is to our more conservative fellows out there, I'm independent, so…) It's just there, so you'll have to deal with it. Ignorance only leads to stupidity…

Anyways, now for that actual story reviewing. Raine has problems that patients always don't get the help they need. Eglise gets mad about a burn victim and Rubyi…is Rubyi. Well, a lot more happened too, so feel free to drop a review off at the door.

Also, I'm getting back to If You Want To bring Him Back writing, too. This is for my readers of both stories too. And for readers of Mario Kart Crisis, I'm trying to work on that too. Well, it's a big day and I have to write about it, so ciao for now and review!


	9. Procedure 9: Healing

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: Don't own ToS or Grey's Anatomy. Or any medical procedures.

A/N: Well onto chapter 9 already Let's see what will move on this time. I still have to write about Miss Guitar Face and Cennery and the burn victim this time around…

Procedure 9: Healing

_Every day, people want to get healed._

_Every day, people want to be saved._

_What about the people that don't?_

"Just what are you planning? Raine?"

_What about someone who refuses to be saved?_

_  
Why wouldn't they want to be rescued?_

_Is it a decision, a choice, a will. Defiance?_

_I cannot truly know, because I am not the patient._

"Try _listening_ to me, Miss Professor!" Rubyi smacked Raine's forehead.

"Excuse me! You don't go around hitting your attending!" Raine said, clearly miffed. What was she going to do?

"He really doesn't want to be operated on. Do you think he's scared?"

"How the hell should I know! I'm just doing this until we get back to our world!" Raine slammed the wall behind her with a fist.

"Raine…you need to accept that you're here _now_, and that that we may be staying here for a _while_. It begins to sink in after a while, and you will want to go back. But right now, there _is_ now way to get back. You need to get this through your head. And since you're smart, you're looking at this though different angles and all, I know. But listen to me now. If you don't think you'll be here for that long, you need to realize that you _are_. But through all that, you have to keep hope! It may be hard, but please…don't give up on Cennery just because you want to get back. He has AIDS, and it looks like he'll need an operation soon. He looked off, for some reason…"

"Thank you, Rubyi." Raine suddenly said, "I know, right now we need to focus on the patient. We did get some magnetic resonance imaging sheets back, yes? I spoke with Reef about it while I was calming down."

"Magnetic resoni…oh! You mean the MRIs! Yeah, they're right here." She handed over some sheets to Raine, and stole a glance.

"These are…"

"H-His whole entire kidney…"

"I need to speak with him. _Now_."

"Raine, what are you--"

The Professor marched down the hall and threw the door open, slamming it behind her. Cennery looked up.

"How long have you had this disease, AIDS?"

"Just what are you saying?"

"I got your MRIs back, and your whole kidney--"

"Hey, Dr. Sage. Or Raine, as I heard."

"What--" Raine stopped herself. Letting a tirade loose wouldn't help at all. She would use this bedside manner, "Yes?"

"Can I speak to that other doctor that was in here? Your intern?"

"Anything you can tell her you can tell me, Cennery."

"Please."

"…All right. You made a friend, I assume?"

"By your manner I think I just made two. You're really not as cold as you try to be."

"I'm not cold. I'm just--"

She was interrupted by a man opening the door briskly and walking in. Raine gave him an odd look.

"Kratos? Why are you here?"

Cennery gave a small look at him, and Kratos stared back coldly. In response, Raine's patient did one of his small smiles causing Kratos to look away.

"Raine. This money…currency. It is very odd. Not like Gald at--"

"Not Gald." Raine said hastily, "Our money wasn't called Gald." She stepped on his foot so he would get the idea through his head.

He didn't.

"What nonsense are you speaking of? In our wor--"

"In our _country_ we didn't call our money Gald. But anyways?"

Finally it dawned on him. People wouldn't know of their world, especially people _here_. Everyone dressed oddly and in these hospital buildings everyone wore white. That or light blue. And some people wore odd things on their heads as well, called "scrubs" or something of that sort. But, if he needed to lie…

"I don't get how to spend this. Our money didn't have 'cents'. I gave him this five dollar bill, and he said, 'Tax is thirty cents extra.' Dollar isn't the same word as cents, unless it's a synonym, but--"

" 'Cents' are the coins we get…didn't you read that paper I put up on the refrigerator?" Raine smiled. Sometimes these new words weren't so hard at all. So long too, refrigerator! Sophisticated…but why such a long word to describe something that kept things cold?

"Yes. But I just ended up not buying what I wanted at all."

"So you came down here to ask me about the money here, in America?"

"Yes. Precisely."

"Well, I suppose it's alright. Rubyi is about to come and speak to my patient, Cennery. Care to introduce yourself?" Her eyes ordered him to speak and get rid of the awkward moment. She leaned her hand on the tray next to her.

"I wouldn't dare take your boyfriend from under your nose, Dr. Sage."

At this moment Kratos blushed for tow reasons: being called Raine's date and also being titled attractive by another man. Raine's face was just as hot. Redness spread over her entire visage.

"I was just leaving." Kratos said as he fled the room. Raine blushed a bit longer and was ready to unleash literary hell on Cennery.

"I…You…"

"Hm?" He still adorned that _annoying_ smile.

"You…I can't believe…"

"Well, it seems the queen has fallen out of her castle. Need some help, Princess Peach?"

"You are so…"

Rubyi entered, singing a little song to herself. She assumed she could enter since Raine left the door wide open after Kratos' escape. Which was a little odd, Rubyi had never seen him so flustered.

"Dammit!"

"Oh, hey Raine."

"Rubyi, just talk to him!"

The Professor slammed the door and wet to see what other operations were scheduled. She didn't have time for this…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this certain medicine will bring back some lipids…essential for cell structure." Eglise looked at the pages of the book. To heal…

"You don't need to show off." Oce said, "The resident isn't here."

"I'm trying to save this man. Just in case they miss anything."

"Yeah, but--"

"I probably won't even perform most of the operation?" Eglise finished, "I have an obligation as an intern anyways. It helps me learn, so--"

"Well, what do we have here? Eglise, have you checked on the patient?" another voice suddenly was heard.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Robinson. I have the charts right here, I've found ways to restore burnt cells, and I understand we're transplanting skin onto him?"

"Yes, that's correct. You've been studying? I assume Dr. Anicur hasn't?"

"Uh, yes, I have." Oce said shakily, "The victim was burned at the legs, 100 of the lower, 25 of the upper."

"That's it?"

"Um…" Eglise began, trying to make up for Oce's faux pas, "The item here can help restore some lipids and make them more stabilized for the transplanted ones. It's best we work in a warm enviroment so body temperature stays normal, because if we are operating in even a little bit of a cold we could constrict the capillaries, which, even if just a small amount, constricted, could effect our entire operation .Since we have to remove the scar tissue in order to transplant the skin, we'll have to be careful on excision of it…"

Crusoe Robinson smiled. Eglise had done her work. Shoddy, if that, anyways. He demanded perfection throughout his interns, a dead patient didn't help him at all. He stood tall and his brown hair almost had a tint of swampy green in it, but nobody would comment. He was the coldest of the cast in the hospital, ordering nothing but perfection and bedside manner from his interns (and sometimes patients). Oddly, he was rumored to be extraordinary at the culinary arts, in all fields.

"Well, Eglise, you've done your work. You'll be stepping into the operation room. Oce, you won't."

"Wait!" the intern was pretty mad, "Why does Eglise get to go in the OR but not me?!"

"This is school, extra credit is required. Maybe if you did a little work than just sitting here checking on the patient, I'd let you in."

"But I--"

"You took him in this room, for family to come and visit the victims, and for us to check on them and eventually treat them. We've got some idiot with AIDS in the other hall, exactly what he gets for messing around. It's wrong to be that way, and you're _wrong_ to not be doing anything! Now, Eglise, I'll see the both of you in an hour. Where we'll operate!"

He slammed the door, causing a silent Eglise to begin to shake even more. She had been quivering for a couple seconds, but now she was almost seizure-like. She broke out in a sob, tears streaming down her face. Oce came quickly to her side.

"Eglise? What is it? He didn't say anything bad about you."

"It is wrong for him to talk about people like that! You cannot call someone who's gay and has AIDS no less, an idiot! I hate these people, and hardly do I feel hate! All these damn Conservatives think that gays can't carry a relationship about! They just think it's all about it!"

"It?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, and I'm certain many of them are much better off than us. So many people…that's all they think about! And when it comes to people like Cennery, there's always one to discriminate! He treats people like dirt, like nothing!"

"Eglise…" Oce lightly put his hands on Eglise's back and brought her close. Her head laid in his chest for moments, but she pulled away.

"I…I've gotta go!" she ran off, knocking some people out of her way. Oce followed. She couldn't miss out on this operation. It was key.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cennery, come on. You can tell me why you don't want the operation. Quit changing the subject."

"We don't need to talk about that. So, I hear you don't drive well?"

"Cennery, really…tell me." Rubyi took the blinds and shut them. It would be private.

"Rubyi…"

"Cennery…"

"I don't want this operation because…it won't even matter."

"What? Your kidneys will thank you. Got to rid that virus."

"Rubyi!"

"…Tell me why. I want to know why."

"…AIDS is incurable right now. I probably won't live for it to be rid of."

"You don't think…"

"I don't have complete faith that I'll live for a long time. I've made amends with it."

"Cennery…"

"So this is no point to this operation, Rubyi. I'm going to get a discharge from here so I can keep living and not waste me time in some hospital."

"Don't even say that! You're just going to give up?! Cennery, if you have no will to live, you won't! You'll be simply existing, and that is no way to live! Time will kill you, time will rend you from all joy and happiness! It won't halt, or stop, or anything! I'm not going to let you die, because somewhere inside you I know you want to live! But you…you're willing to throw it away because of some disease! You can live!"

"They say love is life and life is love."

"Uh huh. And?"

"I'm damaged goods. There aren't many people who'd want me anyways. No love, no life."

" 'Damaged goods'?"

"AIDS spread to whoever you…have relations with. You're telling me to forget that and kill another person."

"You're not the murderer! AIDS is! I'm not saying for you to spread this, I'm saying for you to find someone who'd love you unconditionally, someone who'd look past a disease! Love isn't skin deep! Cennery…you can't give up. You're much too young."

"You're younger than me, though, Rubyi." he chuckled at this. Beauty of youth. Though, he wasn't _that_ old, so…

The red-haired swift fought and fought,"I don't care! Cennery please, have the operation, please…"

She needed hope.

"Rubyi…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Well, another chapter complete! I'm getting there, and it seems Cennery tried to hit on Kratos. How odd. But a little on this factor. Just because Cennery's who he is doesn't mean the whole plot will be about that. I can barely stand it when fanfiction is all about…romantic things, no matter which way they fall. It's just annoying…a plot can help sometimes…but anyways! Review and don't forget to…Read on!


	10. Procedure 10: Come to Terms

Raine's Anatomy

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Trauma Center series, and ToS. But anyways…

A/N: It has been a while since I have written. I simply had to start writing this again. I have all the ideas I want, too! I also updated my profile, and didn't delete any of it yet. It should be warning me any day that it will sue me for using so much space. But it's time for me to get into it now.

Procedure 10: Come To Terms

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Every time I looked back, there was always something to haunt me._

_Every time I looked forward, I had to fight my hardest to break through._

_Every time I stood still for a second,_

_When my heart stood still…_

_I analyzed it. Picked it apart until there was nothing left._

_The people in this world are like the ones in mine._

_Some have hope, others not._

_Some have dreams., some do not._

_Some are straight, others are not._

_Then, lastly, there are some who fear things._

_Operations, relationships, it's like my life is a novel._

_So I will be patient. I will wait this to the end._

"So you'll do it? You'll have the operation?" Rubyi pounded Cennery's knees with enthusiastic anticipation.

"I trust Dr. Sage. She can do this, right?" Cennery put his hand down on a counter next to him.

"Yeah! Raine's so great!"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd you call your boss by her first name?"

"Actually, she's kind of an old friend. I always refer to her that way. You don't think it's tacky."

"Well, I'm not telling you to stop, am I?"

"I suppose not. But since I have your consent, I'll go get Raine. She should be off being frustrated somewhere."

Cennery let out a small laugh, ad then called after Rubyi, "Wait a minute."

Rubyi stopped on one heel and leaned backwards, giving a sideways look to Cennery, "Yeah? I can't hold this position forever. I'm in scrubs!"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. Go on. Get Raine."

"Okay, then!" Rubyi took off from her position and went to find Raine.

'_Kinda odd…' _Rubyi thought, '_But maybe that's just his way._'

'_His way?' _she asked herself as she strode on, _'Nobody does that, Rubyi. Stopping somebody then not saying anything isn't a trait.'_

'_Although maybe I'm being to paranoid about it.'_ she replied to herself, _'He looked sort of scared for the operation, but I think I calmed him from that at least…'_

She reached Raine, who looked up from a clipboard acquired from storming off and checking on other patients.

"So he'll be okay." Rubyi said, still thinking she was mentally speaking.

"What?" Raine gave Rubyi a quizzical look.

"I mean, yeah, yeah. Yes. So, when are you going to operate on Cennery?"

"He gave you his consent?"

"Well you know, I can be invaluable at times like this. You know, I'm not cold like some people…" Rubyi gave a look to Northe as she passed by, "I'm not that shy…" Glance to Eglise. "I'm not a complete pompous…" Look to Oce. "And I know what I'm doing. You should operate right away, so let's being him to the OR as fast as we can."

Raine nodded, and so the two went off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So we have consent and Miss Redan will be operated on."

"It was the least you could do to pay for the operation." Northe said, lifting her hand up in the air as if holding some invisible string. She and the lawyer were both out of the room, while the attending discussed the operation and let the patient know what was going on.

"You know, he did feel horrible."

"Hm? Oh, you mean that Zeut person?" Northe seemed a bit unfocused, whishing her string this way and that.

"This is the time where pop rock and guitars are at their finest! It's the age of all sorts of music!"

"I suppose I should pay more attention, then."

The legal-man sighed heavily. It was between an aggravated grunt and some other things, "Anyways, he wanted to apologize in person, but…"

"You didn't let him? If he wanted to come in personally, you should of let him apologize!"

"I told her he gives his regards."

"Oh, any _moron_ can give regards! It's a whole different thing to come in person! People are on their deathbeds here! People fly all around the world to see their loved ones, possibly for the last time! You can't even let him in for a single visit?!"

"He has a tight schedule."

"Not tight enough to see the girl he hit in the face. With his guitar, no less."

"Would you like to be the lawyer?"

"Certainly. I'd do a lot better than you could. Do you want to the doctor? Wit and words are petty in the ER; I'd like to see you try."

That shut him up. Northe smiled. Wit, words, _magnificent suturing_ (if I do say so myself), and an unbreakable will. You can't win against me.

"You will let him see her--no actually, you will _make_ him see her--to apologize. Good luck."

Reef suddenly came out of the room.

"Northe, we'll be putting her under soon. Would you follow me to the OR?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. Corel."

She strode off, triumphancy in her will and victory in her grasp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Um, Dr. Robinson." Eglise shifted nervously.

"Yes, Eglise?"

"What kind of operating will we be performing today, exactly?"

"Full-on skin transplant to the lower legs, 25 to the upper. We also will be doing other minor things, restoring capillaries as you previously stated, and there is a variety of other small things we will be doing."

"O-Okay."

"Burn victims…you seem to take a lot of the operation, Eglise. It's better for a doctor to be more well-rounded in her studies."

"…I…In the Psych ward, I confronted many patients about this. It's something I do. That's all."

"The next time a burn victim comes up, you will find another surgery. I cannot have all you interns doing one sort of thing. We're the melting pot of the world, I expect you to be the same."

"Yes, Dr. Robinson."

'_Driving me away from the ones who need help the most; who does he think he is? It's true, I _do_ take an uncanny amount of burn victims. But still…'_

She sighed, looking up at the clock.

_5 minutes until operation…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay, he's under." Rubyi checked. Cennery had a content look on his face. Rubyi smiled. It seemed like it took forever to convince him to be operated upon.

Raine took up a scalpel in her hand, "It's normal to see this low of an oxygen level in the arteries with this disease, but prepare to resuscitate if need be. He had a lot of phlegm before we operated; this is definitely what we thought it was. We'll need to perform a bronchoscopy to see…"

"The cysts?" Rubyi asked.

"Very good, Ms. Redjewel." Raine nodded, "_Pneumocystis jiroveci pneumonia _has characteristic cysts, which we'll need to eliminate. First however, we must dye the area with olivine blue, as these cysts will be hard to see without it. After taking care of this area, we'll move onto to the rest of the operation, applying trimethoprim and sulfamethoxazole at the kidneys. These antibiotics will take care of pretty much everything, and then we just need to check for any abnormalities."

"Are you ready to do this?" Rubyi whispered, barely moving her mouth at all, "You just seemed to have arrived here…and I want Cennery to be alright."

"I am sure. I've studied up on operations and such, now it's time to perform." Raine silently stated back. She cleared her throat.

"I'm making my incision in the chest…" Raine dragged her scalpel down Cennery's muscular torso.

"There's his lungs." one nurse said, "And here's the bronchoscope and dye for the cysts…"

She handed a small instrument and a vial of deep azure liquid to Raine. The Professor motioned to her intern, "Rubyi, I'll need you to dye the area and then I will take care of the cysts. First I'll use anti-inflammatory, slightly mixed with our antibodies, and excise. Some smaller cysts may go away, which means they've healed and will not hinder us again."

Rubyi nodded and lightly pressed the vial. Blue liquid spread out. Not many inflammations were present. There was one big one, which needed to be excised, but the others were very small in size, easy to get rid of. Raine readied a needle and injected it into the large cyst..

"Not improving…" she mumbled, "I'll need to excise it right away." She switched the needle with her scalpel on the fly, and began to cut around the inflammation. Once it was loose enough, Raine had her forceps in her hand instantly. She took the cyst out carefully, placing it onto a tray. Rubyi, subconsciously knowing what to do, had finished injecting the rest of the cysts, of which whom submitted to the antigens and shrunk. Raine meanwhile, had finished draining the blood and other liquid the large cyst had left behind, and applied a synthetic membrane to the area. She applied a gel that would help heal tissue, quickly, checked her area and breathed a sigh of relief. She sutured her incision and moved down to his lower body.

His kidneys. This was the main spot. Concentrate…

"Hey." Rubyi pointed to a spot on his skin, "This is discolored…Raine, I think you should make your incision here."

The white-haired woman nodded and made her second incision. She gasped at what she found.

"There's blood everywhere in here. Rubyi, thank you for telling me this. He must have had an aneurysm the MRI didn't pick up…this is serious. I can't let this spread. Get me the drain."

Once acquiring her object, Raine used the drain to remove the blood. It stayed content for a minute, but did not stay this way. More blood came out. Raine drained it away.

"But where is it coming from…?" Raine searched the area. She couldn't let the blood keep flowing out like this, "There it is."

She saw a capillary, which had been split in the center. Raine lifted one end to the other and sutured the two together once she had applied the solution that helped heal tissue.

"That should be alright…" Raine began to apply the antibodies in the kidneys. Everything was going smoothly. She looked at the small tubes in his kidneys, nephrons, to see if they remained stable. They were, until one burst, and all the others followed.

"My Go--" Rubyi was cut off.

"No! This isn't right. A clot?!"

_In times like this…_

'_I have to find a way to save him…I can't get to all these places in time…'_ Raine now had prespiration running down her face.

'_I have to…'_

'_If I just minimize my effect, I might be able to suture those wounds and fight off whatever disease there is…'_

'_Holy Lance!'_

Raine lifted her scalpel up, her focus for magic energy in this situation. She watched as a soft glow crossed her area, and almost robotically, sutured the nephrons and applied the rest of the medicine. Rubyi looked at Cennery, as a small whisper traveled throughout the nurses.

"Condition is stable…" Rubyi said, "No sign of it now…"

Raine's eyes darted around. Why was everyone so shifty all of a sudden. She sutured up her incision and made sure her patient was all right. Everything checked out.

"We'll just wheel him off to his room now and check on him overnight and such." a nurse said, "You and Rubyi did such a good job, we'll just do it for you…"

Raine took off her scrubs and removed her gloves and other equipment. Rubyi did the same, and both walked out with an air of confidence mixed with worry.

"What happened in there, Raine? I saw a small glow…you didn't use magic?"

"I didn't mean to. He needed to be saved; it may have subconsciously went off…my thoughts were racing. I had to save him."

"I don't think anyone else noticed…your speed seemed to be enhanced, too…I…it was amazing to watch."

"Yes…" Raine felt a twinge of vertigo, and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"It seems using magic here isn't the best idea…this planet's brimming with it, but it must have no been used in a long time…I may have offset a balance, which could spread to the caster. It's nothing serious, I feel a little exhausted, however…"

"Do you need anything?"

"No, let's just check on Cennery when he awakes."

An hour passed. Raine spent her time pacing, wondering if her mana had done the reverse effect. Had it killed him? Did magic here have some disgusting effect? Was he dead? Was it her fault? These were thoughts that flooded her mind and she walked, until Rubyi stopped her.

"I just got a report on him. He's awake, and he wants to see you."

Raine nodded and went off to the room, trailed by her red-haired friend. Cennery had a look on his face that was…indescribable. His expression was unreadable. He began to cry. Rubyi went to his side.

"What is it?"

"My AIDS…"

"Yes? They haven't gotten worse or anything?"

Raine's nervousness swelled inside her like a hot-air balloon. Did she…?

Cennery cleared his throat and moved his tears. Rubyi's worry increased.

"It's cured. It's not here anymore. It's gone."

He went over and embraced Raine, "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

Rubyi leaned and both of them and began to tear up as well, "But…how do you know? We haven't done another MRI or anything…"

"You'd just know…it's like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

"Raine…"

The Professor got up from the two. Unbearing. Unbelievable. Unknowing.

And so she ran.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Raine's Anatomy/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rubyi: Next on Raine's Anatomy:

"You cured it, but magic only goes so far…and you could collapse. I'm telling you this Raine--don't use it again. You could kill yourself trying to save someone else."

Rubyi's eyes were dead serious. Raine straightened herself up, "I have to see the Chief of Staff. People will be raving about this, but…"

A/N: Raine uses magic for the first time, but it will come at a price. We'll see what happens, and what's going on with everyone else, as well.


End file.
